A little early for valentine
by Kitty Petro
Summary: No parties Soi Fon said simply. I don't want any. You should be focusing on your training. Taicho with all due respect, you can shove the training, there will be a party today, whether you like it or not. Yoru/Soi, Soi Fons birthday today yay.


A little early for Valentine's

To be honest, Soi Fon didn't mind Valentine's Day. She didn't celebrate it herself of course, and seeing the happy love dove puppy romance that went around was enough to make her queasy, but she didn't mind Valentine's Day.

The fact that everyone seemed to be busy with love, made everyone forget that today, the 12th of February, 2 days before the so called D day, was her birthday.

Soi Fon smiled from where she stood, watching over the squad as they did their morning training, vigilant as ever, thinking of what would happen if Matsumoto hadn't had valentine's day to focus on, of how fast she would rush over, demand a party, and showing sake down Soi Fon's throat as a birthday present.

She thought of how her squad, currently training harder than she had ever seen them before would react all friendly and provide a cake and singing happy birthday, instead of wondering who they were going to ask to be their valentine.

She wondered how much candy she was going to be loaded down with from Ukitake with wishes of prolonged health, if he didn't have to deal with the mountain of valentine's cards he got every year from every straight girl in his squad.

Soi Fon smiled. God bless this American gift card holiday. Nothing bad was going to happen today she could feel it…

Then again…

"Hi there little bee."

Soi Fon looked up and away from her musings, looking at a small black cat sitting on a low tree branch.

"Yoruichi Sama, what are you doing here?" Soi Fon asked, pleased, but somewhat alarmed.

"Silly little bee, have you forgotten which day it is?"

Soi Fon sighed but feigned ignorance, noticing that her squad was paying attention.

"Valentines is two days from now Yoruichi Sama, aren't you a little early?"

Yoruichi laughed gently. "I'm not here for valentine Soi Fon."

Yoruichi jumped of the branch and transformed into her glorious naked human self, ignoring Soi Fon's spluttering protests and hugged her gently.

"Happy birthday Soi Fon" Yoruichi said bussing Soi Fon lightly on the cheek.

"When you are finished here go to your room, I have a small present for you."

And with that Yoruichi disappeared, leaving a blushing Soi behind, with a gaping squad behind.

Soi Fon looked up sighing. 'So much for peace and quiet.'

She glared at her squad, making sure that they all understood that she was not happy. "One word of this to anyone, and the lot of you will run a hundred laps around the entire squad, is that clear?"

Fuji, Soi Fon's third seat raised a hand.

"Yes?" Soi Fon asked, still growling.

"I just have to ask taicho, are you more a chocolate cake or cream cake lover."

"No parties" Soi Fon said simply. "I don't want any. You should be focusing on your training."

"Taicho with all due respect, you can shove the training, there will be a party today, whether you like it or not."

Soi Fon sighed. Fuji was right, and even if she herself didn't want to go, she'd probably be kidnapped or coerced by Yoruichi to attend, and her squad had been looking for a reason to party for a long time.

"Get back to your training Fuji, and keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong."

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Soi Fon groaned. What a day. All her predictions came true. Somehow word spread about her birthday, and she was being loaded down with hell butterflies wishing her happy birthday.

She had delivered a bunch of paperwork at the 10th squad, and had been nearly assaulted by Matsumoto, who had asked when and where the party was going to be held, to which Soi Fon had told the buxom fuku taicho to go shove it.

Ukitake had correctly enough given her a bag full of candy and patted her head before walking off, making Soi Fon huff. She had in hindsight delivered the candy to Yachiru and told her to have some fun.

And, true to their word, her squad did ambush her and dragged her into the courtyard delivering her a cake and a bunch of presents singing happy birthday so loud that the neighboring squads 3 and 13 joined in a few seconds later. '

Soi Fon groaned once again and fell down face first on her futon, looking up as she heard a small laugh.

"Not funny Yoruichi Sama."

"Aww come on Soi Fon, you only have a birthday once a year. Carpe diem, vendi vini vichi, hakuna matata."

Soi Fon sighed but sat up looking at the woman in front of her, who at least had put on some clothes.

"Can't we just agree on disagreeing for now, I don't really feel like arguing right now."

"Works for me" Yoruichi said smiling.

She rose from her seat and sat down next to Soi Fon, placing her hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Man how time flies" Yoruichi said gently. "It seems like just yesterday that you where this small young girl, not even sure on how to hold your zanpakuto. And now look at you."

Soi Fon sighed. "Yeah… in a position that should be yours."

"I never wanted it to be honest" Yoruichi said. "The role as Gundancho was forced on me by the Shihouin elders. The only good thing that came out of the role was meeting you."

Soi Fon looked up gently at the words, blushed and looked away again.

Yoruichi smiled and handed Soi Fon a small package. "Here… happy birthday."

Soi Fon took the small package and opened it, finding a small framed photo, taken over a hundred years ago, of her and Yoruichi on the bridge that joined the covert ops and the 2nd squad.

They were both smiling, and Yoruichi's hand placed on Soi Fon's head. Yoruichi smiled down at the picture and gently bussed Soi Fon's cheek.

"I have to go, but I'll see you soon, right little bee?"

Soi Fon nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Yoruichi grinned one last time and disappeared.

Soi Fon rose from her seat and placed the photo on her desk. She smiled and lay down on her bed again closing her eyes gently.

Best, birthday, ever.

The End


End file.
